The present invention relates to protective covers for prosthetic devices, casts and bandages especially arm and leg prosthesis and cast covers for protecting a prosthesis, cast or bandage when swimming, showering and so forth.
Limbs covered with a bandage or fitted with a cast or prosthetic device should be protected from water and kept dry to avoid deterioration while the wearer showers or swims and so forth.
Prosthetic devices commonly in use as arm and leg replacements simulate the replaced limb to the maximum extent possible including replication of the function, appearance, feel, shape and contour of a normal limb.
Protective covers fabricated of waterproof material such as latex are commonly used as being lightweight, flexible and durable under ordinary usage. Such covers, however, are cumbersome to put on and take off by reason of the tendency of the cast cover to frictionally engage the surface being protected. Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved protective cover for prosthetic devices, casts and bandages that is easier for the user to put on and take off particularly in cases where the replaced or treated limb has the same shape and contour as a normal limb.